


Lily of the Valley

by aktknrk



Category: Outriders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktknrk/pseuds/aktknrk
Summary: 有自爆倾向的主角总是对各种美女的美色上头的故事。
Relationships: Outrider/Eva Lopez, Outrider/Shira Gutmann





	Lily of the Valley

“你今天看起来兴致不高。”

这是 Eva 对她今日只买了一把来福枪和一把霰弹枪的评价。如果是在往日，她至少会再买一把手枪，并且会毫不犹豫地买下每日促销——但Outrider今天连看都没看那把价格优惠的冲锋枪。一眼都没看！说不反常才奇怪。

“哦……零件不够。”Anya的眼神有点飘忽，“说到这个，也许你可以——我不知道——从我这儿收点东西？”

得到了肯定的回答后她背来一个包袱，哐地一声放在地上，一把一把从柜台上的铁窗里递进去。

Anya甚至没怎么研究过哪家店铺会给最多的零件。她并不在乎这个。零件到处都有。枪到处都有。她出门在战壕里溜达一圈，能凑出再建一座要塞的破铜烂铁。就像她从小到大最熟悉的那样——食物和水永远比啃不动的金属更值钱，除非能拿着那块金属换到吃的。一般来说那种金属叫有用的枪，那种行为叫打劫。

Anya百无聊赖地前倾着，半趴在柜台上。女性用这样的姿势往往会被路过的男人拍屁股——当然，目前来说还没有人这么做过。不过Anya不太确定是因为Shira的命令，还是单纯的没人想试试Outrider究竟能做到什么。

虽说如此她还是会时不时向Eva投去紧张的一瞥，通常是Eva在低头记录库存和计算零件的时候，然后在商人抬头之前快速收回目光，假装自己在闻两个店铺之外由烤肉店传来的香味。

“这是什么？”Eva突然开口问她。

Anya转了转自己刚才刻意转开的头，重新——有正规理由的——看着Eva手里那把枪上的挂件，“哦，只是我在……某个地方发现的东西。”

省略了发现地是个尸横遍野（现在哪里不是呢？）的战场，省略了紧紧抱着这把枪和挂件的尸体因为某种原因碳化了，省略了自己花了多大功夫才把满是血污的这东西擦干净这件事。

Eva咯咯笑着取下那个秃头拳击手的挂件，“我想Beauvoir女士会很愿意收集这个的。”

Anya轻笑了一声，“你说得对。”她伸手接过挂件收起来，“如果我想送你些东西，我会送你点别的。”

这让Eva不禁好奇起来，她眨巴着眼睛看着Anya，想丛林中那些无辜又可爱的小鹿。

“比如说？”

Anya眨眨眼睛。只有从Eva的角度才能看到她从风衣内侧摸出一个布袋子来。

“别在这儿开。”Anya递给她时抓住她的手，仔细地嘱咐道，“不然大家都会想要来点尝尝的。”

暗示已经足够明显。Eva迅速将袋子收回柜台下，将零件交给她的时候仍旧显得十分高兴。现在光靠Shira想破脑袋规划才暂时稳定下来的食品供给是不可能活下去的，这是肯定的。想在末日里活下去，你得明白该怎样给自己开小灶。

* * *

Anya心满意足地拿着到手的零件，还在盘算着下次该怎么邀请Eva吃顿饭，转过身却看到Shira正站在楼梯的中央，似笑非笑地看着她。

Anya仰着头，心里满是慌张和羞愧——仿佛偷偷出轨时被抓了现行一样。她不知道Shira又是什么感受——仿佛慈祥的祖母看着突然情窦初开的孙女？不，不是这样的，只有正常的人类社会才会让人的心智按部就班地成长。现在的Shira在某些方面很成熟——但在其他方面，恐怕还不如人类最浮躁的青春期。

Anya认命地抱着零件走上了楼。夕阳的角度正好，照在Shira的满头银丝上，仍旧能让Anya心跳加速。她的皱纹像外面的山峰，切割得恰到好处。干净利落，和当年的女科学家打理得一丝不苟的头发一样。

……但总归是少了点什么。她欣赏Shira，就像她欣赏山峰，欣赏年轻女孩姣好脸庞侧面整齐的发丝、泛红的耳朵一样。她们相处的时间还是太短了——从她们说第一句话开始到不得不分开，经历了多久？半小时？几小时？把她塞进冷冻舱完全是出自那个天真的女孩对陌生人的善意，仅此而已。

就像她醒来后发现自己一见倾心的对象已经是足够当自己母亲的年纪之后，放弃的速度让她自己都感到惊讶。当世界到了末日，喜欢总是很廉价，因为爱昂贵得让一无所有的人无法支付。或许一切的错觉来自于她曾经也打心底里希望过这是一个新的开始——一个新的星球，一个新的人生。就算她没准备好平静安详地因为高龄而死，就算她八成会在两种撕裂的现实之中酗酒而死——她还是希望过。

我们都曾希望过。

Shira没有对她抱着的满满一包零件做出评价。她们上楼，因为忙碌的指挥官不可能只是为了看Outrider买卖装备而出来遛弯，所有人都默认指挥官亲自找人是因为有更重要的事去交代。

直到她们走进Shira的办公室，门在Anya身后关上，狭小阴暗的空间里只剩下她们两人，Shira才终于开口。

“她和我年轻的时候一模一样。”

听出对方没有生气，Anya松了一口气——尽管她完全没必要这么做。

“呃，我确实一直都对金发女孩没什么抵抗力。”Anya用同样调笑的语气回复道。

她看到Shira微笑着摇头，像童话中的智者，又像壁炉前摇着脑袋的老年人，笑着告诉你“这些故事不是小孩子该听的”，让你抓狂——Anya不再勉强自己去笑，她冷静地看着Shira，就像Shira冷静地看着她。

“不，不，你又错了，老朋友。”指挥官用手撑着桌面，低头看着战略地图，“你一直都很喜欢铃兰花。”

“什么？”

“铃兰花。你是已经把地球上的事忘光了，还是压根没去了解过这方面的知识？那是一种植物，生长在——”

“我知道那是什么。”Anya说，无视掉心里那个立刻反问了她“是吗？”的声音。

Shira抬起头，脸上仍旧带着令人恼火又难过的笑容。

“但我怀疑你喜欢的从来不是这种花能在残酷环境下绽放，Outrider。”她说，“你喜欢的是谁都看不出来它们有剧毒，我想。能在不知不觉之中毒死自己的东西，总是惊人的相似。”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: I wrote this, does NOT mean I recommend the game. 
> 
> I do NOT recommend getting the game (at least at this point), especially if you are going to play it on PC.
> 
> 目前这游戏问题很多，包括UI按键全部按Console优化导致PC体验极差，躲掩体/右键开镜竟然还是2010年古墓9那个水准，现在不推荐买。


End file.
